Hiccups
by Zrfm
Summary: She's gotta' get that goo off.


It's hard to look dignifyed with the hiccups.

The Doctor stands before the judge, trying very hard to keep his mouth closed as his stomach muscels spasm. His face is red and strained and Amy can't help but smile a little. It's almost the same face he pulls when he's about to come.

"Mr. Doctor, The. You stand before us accused of public indecency and reckless endangerment of our crown prince Holoroy the third, how do you plead?"

The Doctor opens his mouth and a hiccup erupts from him, starteling half the jurers. He closes it again, swallows and attemps his plea. "Youb honblur I've liked tube busk day fat ball tree adictions off la fast clue towers hello button empirely hetrosexual."

Okay, not his best work but when you've injested as much mind altering mushrooms as he has in the last two days it's a comendable effort. The judge sighs, shakes his head and looks to Amy who's now trying despretly not to laugh.

"Is pot plant laughter, Pondcake!"

At least that one kind of gets the point across because Amy makes herself take a deep breath and stand. "If I may sir, I'd like to point out that it was the prince himself who gave the Doctor him the mushrooms and also his idea to dive from the bridge into the lagoon and swim to the shore."

"Cackle victory!" The Doctor whoops. Amy pats his arm.

"He's really just an innocent party in all of this, as I'm sure Holoroy will be able to confirm when he wakes up from his hypothermic coma."

The judge surveys her over his spectecals and sighs. "To be perfectly honest I don't doubt this was all that boy's idea. Unfortunalty the king has a habit of turning a blind eye to his sons recklessness so I have choice but to detain The Doctor untill he's of right mind or Holoroy wakes up."

"Detain? Like prison?" Amy can see that the judge is a fair man, and she feels growing respect for him.

"Since he's done nothing wrong we know of I'm sure we can make more comfortable arrangements. Mrs. Everbert?" He turns to a dumpy little woman with pale green eyes and purple beehive hair.

She nodds but says nothing. "Mrs. Everbert owns to local inn, though unfortunatly she only has the one empty room." The judge pauses, looking from the relived expression on Amy's face to the Doctor who's now folding the important papers in front of him into messy crains. "The honeymoon suit."

"Come on, big boy." Amy huffs, arm around the Doctor's waist as she attemps to drag him towards their room. What he really needs is a good meal and a hot bath, but she can't see either of those things happening while he trys his very hardest to bury himself in her hair.

"Is just flow SOFT!" He exclaims, and she takes it as a good sign that he's almost getting full sentences out, even if it is about how soft her hair is.

"Yeah I know, and look," She guides his hand from her head to his own. "Yours is soft too!"

Good. That should keep him occupied while she unlocks the door. Amy fishes in her pocket for the tiny key she was given by the silent Mrs. Everbert. "In you go," She nudges the Doctor through the door and shuts it behind her.

First things first, those clothes have to go. Not only are they still soaking wet but they absolutly reek of mushroom. The trousers should be easy enough, but she'll basically have to murder him to get the jacket and bow tie.

"Alright, I'm going to run a bath, can you manage undressing yourself?"

He nodds, but she's not so convinced as his eyes are closed and his lips parted as his fingers run through his silky hair. She rolls her eyes and heads off to the bathroom. Amy's only gone a few moments when there's a low moan from the next room. "Doctor?" She calls. "You alright?"

"Amy..." His voice is breathy and low. Amy places the bubble bath on the shelf and moves cautiously towards the door.

"Doctor?" She presses the door open a little and peeks into the room.

She isn't sure what she was expecting, an alien envasion, bandits holding him captive, a suprise snow storm over the vanity, hell, anything but this,

The Doctor stands in the middle of the room where she left him, half the buttons on his shirt ripped away and his bowtie thrown haphazedly to the ground. One hand remains in his hair, fondling the soft strands as the other rolls a nipple between a finger and thumb. She can see he's rock hard through his trousers.

"Oh, Doctor." Amy sighs. The medic who had examined the Doctor after court had told her extreme arousal could some times be a side affect of the mushrooms.

"A-amy... Feels so good...more..." His hips buck against the air, making him whimper when there's no friction. Amy swallows. There's only one way they're going to get this done, and that's for her to undress him and get him in the bath.

"Doctor, stand still for a moment, I need to get you out of those clothes.

It's times like these she kind of wishes Rory was around, he's a nurse after all, hardly phased by nudity.

Amy unbuttons his shirt and slipps it off his shoulders, trying to touch his overly sensitive skin as little as possible. She can't help it when her eyes roam the contures of his chest and abdomen though.

He really is quiet attravtice, she muses as she hangs the shirt over the mantle. Pale skin, toned muscels, a spattering of dark hairs across his chest and belly. Really rather sexy when he's rock hard and whimpering for her to touch him...

No. This is a matter of alien fungus gone wrong, not an oppatunity for Amy to fuck the Doctor. She swallows and moves back towards him, watching his face apprihensivly as her fingers touch lightly at the button of his trousers. "I'm going to take these off now, Doctor." She says, mouth dry.

"God, Amy, yes!"

"And then you're going to get into the bath and wash yourself while I get dinner okay?" Her hand holds the Doctor's hip still while the other unzips his fly. Her knuckles grraze his erection and he keens. "I need you to take care of yourself in there, okay?" Amy's eyes are closed, her lips tight. She can smell his arousal and feel the heat of his cock through his trunks.

"Amy...please..." His face is flushed and he's panting, biting his lip and pulling at his own hair. She watches his stomach muscels twitch with arousal.

"We need...we need to get you in the bath now..." Amy blinks and stands, breathing deeply in an atempt to center herself. As soon as she turns his arms are around her, his hips pressed against her arse and his lips hot on her neck. She can't help but moan as his erection nudges against her thigh.

"Amy...you feel so good..." His words are slightly slurred but at least they make sence.

"I..." Amy's words are lost as the Doctor bites down on her neck, sending heat flodding through her veins and straight between her legs. "Bath." She manages to gasp.

They stumble towards the bathroom in an awkward embrace, the Doctor nibbling at her neck as she tries despretly to rid herself of clothing. Afterall, it's not like she can wash him adequetly while dressed in a filthy t-shirt and jean-shorts.

Amy's shorts are around her ankels and her shirt disgarded somewhere in the bedroom when they finally reach the tub. It's almost full so she turns the taps off and turns to rid the Doctor of his remaining clothing.

He has other ideas. One hand on the back of her neck the other on her hip he pulls her flush against him and kisses her with fever. She gasps into his overly warm mouth, alowing his tounge to run over the back of her teeth.

Even out of his mind he's a brilliant kisser. Her stomach flutters and her knees almost give way. "God, Amy, you taste amazing..,"

She doesn't bother with his underwear, she just pulls him gently into the tub and straddels his thighs. She'll be able to hold him down and wash him this way. She theorises. Unfortunatly the water doesn't quite cover his erection and does nothing about the erotic noises he's making.

Amy doesn't know why she's so embarresed. It's not like they havn't done this kind of thing before. He had gone down on her in Beta Matraxis after she'd ingested a parasite that needed to be screamed out, she'd wanked him off when River had tied him to a bed and he'd literally had blue balls (the knots had taken over an hour to untie and the prospect of him becoming a unique had been less enticing then having Amy stroke him a few times) and he'd accidenlly given her an erotic massage that pushed her through four of the most mind blowing orgams of her life. It wasn't like they were strangers to each other's pleasure.

"You can touch your self, if you like." Her words are strained and when his hand reaches into the water to palm his soaked trunks she groans.

His noises turn slowly from pleasured to frustrated and she realises he's having trouble getting the material off. "Here, lift your hips." She peels the sodden thing from his body and throws them to the floor. "There. Touch now."

He moans, hands squeezing tentativly at his own flesh. One hand strokes lightly over his cock and the or comes to Amy's cheek. "Kiss...kiss me..." He gasps. She obliges. This is alright, isn't it? She can kiss him when he asks her to?

She shimmys up his body a little so that she's straddeling his hips, pressing her groin close to his, but not close enough to touch. His tounge invades her mouth as his tip grazes her stomach. His movements grow frantic; lips fast against hers, hand frenzied on himself. "Amy...I'm gonna..."

"Come, it's fine, just come Doctor."

He does. Hard. His seed hits hot on her stomach and up between her breast making her gasp. "Fuck." He curses, pulling her in to kiss gently.

Suddenly Amy finds herself beneath him with the warm water sloshing against her sides. She's propped up against the edge of the tub, sitting with the Doctor kneeling with a leg on either side of her. His face is flush, his lips slightly swollen and she can feel that he's hard again when he leans in and lapps the semen from her chest.

She moans a jumble of words that could be his name and half a dozen swears and clutches his shoulders. "Oh, god!"

He presses against her, tounge and lips and skin and heat. His cock nudges against the cotton of her knickers, brushing her clit and for a moment she can't remember who it was who ate those fungi.

"Doctor...We shouldn't do this..."

Her legs wrapp skillfully around his thighs and her hand tug his hair.

"Need you, Amy..."

His fingers squeeze her nipple playfully as he kisses her neck.

"That's just the pro-horemones talking..."

She wiggles beneath him as he unclasps her bra, allowing him to slide it off her shoulders.

"No...I really...want you..."

He's kissing her so sweetly that all she can do is buck against him, arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his hips.

"I love you, Doctor."

She expects him to freeze or jump or even yell but he doesn't. He moans.

"I...I know..."

His hands grasp at her neck and he kisses her despretely. Amy knots one hand in his hair and uses the other to push her underwear down a little so she can kick them off. She wrapps her legs around him once more and moves her lips to his ear.

"I want you, too."

Then she's bucking up to meet his thrust and they're moving in a carnal rythm that makes sense to no one but them.

Amy gets a white knuckled grip on each side of the tub to stop from sliding out and the Doctor wrapps himself tightly around her body. He craves her warmth and trust and love. Maybe it's all the alien toxins in his system and maybe he doesn't know what exactly this means right now and maybe when he's sober he's going to cry about this alone in his bedroom on the TARDIS but right now he loves this beautiful human girl who's all but screaming his name.

He thrusts powerfully into her, hitting all the spots that make her trumble, pelvis grinding her clit on every in thrust. She throws her head back and whispers his name, gasping, sweating, heart beating fiercly in her chest. Her muscles convolse around him and he falls falls falls in Amelia Pond. Everything she ever was and is and will be flows into his mind and it heightens his orgasm ten fold. She feels him inside her, both mentally and physically and somehow she can feel his orgasm in her mind and it sends her crashing through another wave of ecxasy.

"That...that was..." She pants when all the little aftershocks have wracked there way through her system and she's laying boneless with his head on her chest.

"Sex with a time-lord, should have warned you."

She laughs. "S'not like you were in much of a position to give me an anatomy lesson."

He hums, fingers playing lightly across her collar bone. She can hear that he's upset and it almost, almost, almost ruins this moment for her. "Hey." She says, finger lifting his chin to look into his eyes. "This is okay."

He looks down at her hair falling wetly across her chest. "It's not okay. You're Amy Pond, married in the morning Amy Pond, my little seven-year-old-five-minutes-ago Amelia." His voice is raising and he takes a deep breath.

"Doctor." She runs her fingers through his hair and sighs when it comes up gooy. "You have swamp in your hair."

It takes a moment but a smile spreads slowly across his face. "Yes, quite right. Wash it for me?"

She smiles back and sits them up. She reaches over the side of the tub to retrive the shampoo, when she turns back the Doctor steals a chaste kiss. "Thank you, Amy."

Her breath catches and he smiles, tucking a hair behinde her ear. Her answering grin is somewhat glazed. "Any time." She breaths. 


End file.
